Child of Love
by Seth Turtle
Summary: Yolei is having a rotten Valentine's Day since nobody gave her a valentine. But something happens that makes the holiday a little more interesting.
1. I

-----------------------------

February 14th; 7:55 AM

Odaiba Elementary

-----------------------------

Yolei strolled down the hallway, oblivious to the throng of students running to get to class. Many of them were busy asking their friends about what they were going to do for Valentine's Day, and whether so and so was going to give a valentine to so and so. Yolei tried her best to ignore these conversations, but despite her best attempts, they got her mind racing with anticipation.

__

Oh I just love Valentine's Day- All the cute guys proclaiming their adoration and showering gifts upon the object of their affections. Sigh…I really need to stop reading those romance novels. Maybe this year I'll get a valentine. I wonder if maybe TK will give me one…or maybe *gag* Davis.

"Hey Yolei!" screamed a voice within the mass. Yolei looked up to see Kari waving at her as best she could with all the students in the way. She waved back and pushed her way through the crowd to meet Kari in front of their homeroom.

"Hi Kari." Yolei looked left and right, sensing that something was missing…or rather, someone. "Hey, where are TK and Davis?"

"Oh, TK said he forgot something in his locker, and Davis said he had to get something too." Kari smiled. "Why, is there something you wanted to ask them?"

"…Nah, I'll ask them later."

"Okay." Kari said. She sat inside the classroom, while Yolei walked out into the hall to get away from the overcrowded room. Almost instantaneously, a group of boys moved to where Kari stood, and started asking her who her valentine was this year. Kari giggled and said that she hadn't decided yet. The guys then started telling her what kinds of gifts they were planning on giving their valentine, hoping to impress Kari.

__

Why doesn't anyone act like that for me? All the guys in school are drooling over Kari, while I get to watch her act shy and modest. I know we're friends, but…Yolei balled her fists and stormed down the hallway towards her classroom. _…Why does she have to be so perfect!_

Yolei was nearly trampled when TK and Davis raced to the room, carrying some valentines' gifts. TK carried a bouquet of fresh red roses, while Davis held a box of expensive chocolates. They ran past her, saying a quick hello as they tried to beat the other to the room.

__

…As if Kari needed any more admirers. Yolei trudged the rest of the way to her class and parked herself in her seat near the front. The bell rang as homeroom officially started.

"Okay class, settle down." said the teacher. "As you well know, today is Valentine's Day, so now you have ten minutes to hand out your valentines." With that said, the class started going around the room, placing valentine's gifts in pre-made boxes for each person. Yolei pulled out the cards she had made for the cute guys in the class (signed with her name and phone number) and the small boxes of candy from her dad's store.

__

Okay…Brad, Li, Satoshi, Akira, and Duo. There, all done. No, wait, gotta stick the candies in…there. Yolei returned to her seat, as did the rest of the class when the ten minutes ended. 

"Okay class, good. When class ends, you can pick them up."

__

Ooh…hurry up! I'm dying over here!

-----------

8:39 AM

-----------

Yolei ran up to the box with her name on it, and held her breath as she peaked inside. She whipped the box open and looked inside to find…nothing.

__

…Why is it empty? Don't tell me nobody gave me a valentine. Yolei turned the box upside down and shook it, hoping that maybe a card would fall out. A couple of shakes later, Yolei's desk was still empty.

"See you tomorrow kids!" said the teacher as the homeroom bell ended the class. The kids got up and headed for their next class…except for Yolei, who just remained at her desk, staring at her empty box.

"Um…Miss Inoue?" said the teacher as he walked over to her. "You realize class is over, don't you?"

Yolei sighed and stood up. "Yeah, sorry sir." she replied. Yolei trudged out of the classroom, leaving her red valentine box on the desk for the teacher to deal with.

-------------

12:00 PM

-------------

Yolei went down the lunch line, trying to find something she liked. Nothing caught her fancy. Today, she didn't care about eating anyway. She was in no mood for eating.

"Hey Yolei, what's up?" said TK as she walked by the table the digi-destined usually sat at. 

"Hey." she said simply before walking by.

"What was _that_ all about?" said Davis before taking a bite out of his peanut butter and mustard sandwich, making Cody twitch in disgust as he watched.

"I don't know, but she's been like that all day since I last saw her this morning." said Kari. "I wonder if she's not feeling well..."

"I don't think so," said TK. "It looks like something's bothering her."

"Maybe nobody gave her a valentine." suggested Cody before eating a piece of his packaged sushi. "I know how much she obsesses over it. She does it every year."

"What do you mean? I would think she gets lots of valentines," said Kari.

Davis nearly choked on his food as he laughed. "You've gotta be kidding. She's the president of the computer club and head projectionist! Her glasses have bigger lenses than the Hubbell!"

"Davis!" barked Kari. "That's so mean!"

Davis cringed. "S-sorry, but that's the truth. None of the guys even talk about her around here. She's just...'there'."

"Poor Yolei..." sighed Kari. "We've gotta do something to cheer her up."

"Like what?" asked TK. "I'm all out of money."

"Me too." added Davis.

"I don't get my allowance until next week," said Cody.

Kari moaned again. "I can't believe none of you gave her a valentine!"

"I ran out of cards!"

"I spent all my money on your chocolates!"

"I'm only eight!"

Kari fell back in her seat. "Oh brother..."

Davis shrugged. "Don't worry about Yolei. I gotta feeling that she'll get over it."

-----------

3:00 PM

-----------

The final bell sounded through the school, and as was typical at the end of the school day, every kid in school was in a hurry to go home…well, most of them. Yolei walked at a pace that a sloth could beat, staring at the ground through her wide-rimmed glasses with a feeling of dejection apparent on her face. 

"Hey Yolei!" yelled Kari from her locker up ahead. Yolei glanced up, and not too surprisingly, Kari's locker was overflowing with Valentine's Day gifts. "Could you help me with these, please? I'd really appreciate it."

__

Sure, just rub it in my face. Yolei walked over and gathered up the smaller items- small rhyme cards, pocket-sized candy boxes, and tiny trinkets with "I love you" all over them- into her snack bag that she used to feed the digimon. She picked up some of the bigger things- TK's roses and Davis' ten-pound box of sweets, for instance- and carried them, while Kari gathered together several other boxes, containing valentines and sweets. The two trekked home, slowly but surely.

"So how was your day?" asked Kari as she pushed the button for the crossing light.

Yolei shrugged as best she could with fifty pounds of stuff in her grasp. "Eh. It was better than a kick in the face I suppose."

The light changed to green, allowing them to cross. "That bad, huh?"

"Do you _see_ mountains of gifts in my hands?" Yolei growled. "…I mean besides yours!"

Kari frowned sympathetically. "…I'm sorry."

Yolei groaned. "No, it's okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Yolei, if there's-"

"Please...let's just forget the whole thing." Yolei asked. Kari didn't press the issue, and the two continued to walk in silence. That is, until...

"What's this?" asked Kari, looking at a letter on the ground behind Yolei. "I think it fell out of your backpack."

Yolei tried to look at it without dropping all of Kari's stuff. "I don't know... I don't remember having a letter. Kari, you'll have to read it, unless you want me to drop your stuff all over the street." _That wouldn't be a bad idea actually...nah, that'd be too mean._

Kari opened up the letter and read it aloud.

~~~~~~~~

Dear Yolei,

I'm sorry for not being able to give you this in person, but I haven't had the courage to face you again since that day I saw you in a new light. I don't know what it was, or why it happened; all I know is that it _did_ happen. I saw you, standing in that forest under the radiant sun, your beautiful brown eyes shining like twin stars. Your hair was a waterfall of violet silk, falling gracefully around your shoulders. Your beauty was unlike anything I could ever imagine, and believe me; I have quite an imagination. You offered your hand to me in friendship, but I refused to grasp it, for fear of soiling your loveliness. Forgive me, for I am not worthy of such an honor, but I ask that you please take all that I can give to you... my heart. Please be my valentine, Child of Love.

-Your Secret Admirer

~~~~~~~~

A dreamy-eyed Yolei waited expectantly for the signature. "...Who signed it?"

Kari shrugged. "Nobody. It just says 'Your Secret Admirer'."

Yolei took the letter with her free hand, and managed to rearrange the boxes and bags in her hand so that she could reread the letter. When she reached the end again, Yolei's face turned red as a rose, and she spun around in a circle, screaming happily. "I got a valentine! I can't believe it!"

Kari giggled at her friend's display of happiness, which was starting to attract a small crowd. "Yeah, but who wrote it. That letter made my heart skip a beat just reading it."

Yolei stopped spinning around. "Yeah...who would give me a love letter?" She glanced back down at the wording again. "And why did they call me Child of Love?"

"Well, you have the digi-egg of Love," said Kari simply. "But who would know that?"

"Only another digi-destined!" she answered. "That means my secret admirer is a digi-destined!"

"Well that narrows it down to about..." Kari counted in her head. "...Seven boys...well, eight if you count Willis...oh, and there's Michael, for nine..."

Yolei interrupted. "Yeah, but Willis and Michael are in America, so unless they have a rocket in their po- err, backyard, then they couldn't have given me the letter." Yolei showed Kari the letter yet again. "And look, it's handwritten in ink... fresh ink."

"I wonder who it could be?" Kari said. "I wouldn't think _any_ of the digi-destined males could write something so... sweet."

Yolei held the letter to her heart, and started to hum and spin around down the street. "Oh, I've got a secret admirer...La La La."

Kari ran after her. "Yolei, please be careful with my stuff!"

(Author's Note: It's a game of cat and mouse now, as Yolei goes on a mission to find out just who her secret admirer is. Hopefully I'll put up part 2 sometime soon…but only Fate can decide that.)


	2. II

Kari followed Yolei into her bedroom, smiling as Yolei dreamily hummed and sighed about the note still in her grasp. The girl had lost it completely it seemed. Just a few minutes ago, Yolei was sadder than she had ever been in her life. Afterwards... well, one would think she had just won the lottery.

Yolei fell on her bed, sighing happily and hugging a surprised, sleeping Poromon in a deathgrip. "Oh, I can't wait to find out who he is. When I find him, you know what I'm going to do?"

"What?" said Kari.

"Help me..." squeeked Poromon as he struggled for air.

"I'm going to go to him, look him straight in the eye... and say that I'll be his forever. That our love will know no bounds. That-"

"Shouldn't we find out who it is first, before you declare your love?" mentioned Kari as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. "I'll ask TK if he knows anything about this. I can usually tell when he's lying."

Poromon finally squeezed free, gasping for air and flying haphazardly to another sleeping spot. "Air! Air! Air!"

Kari waited as the phone rang. Once... twice... *click* _"Hello?"_

"Hi TK, it's me Kari."

_"Oh hi Kari, I was wondering what happened to you. Did you get home okay with all that stuff?"_

"Yeah, thanks to Yolei. Hey, speaking of which, you wouldn't know anything about a letter she got today, would you?"

_"A letter? No, why? Is it a bad letter?"_

Kari giggled. "No, definitely not. We're just trying to find out who's letter it is. It was in her stuff, but it fell out during our walk. Did you see anyone by her locker today? I'm thinking someone stuck it in there, and Yolei just missed it."

_"Hmm... I only walk by it in the mornings, but I didn't see anyone there during the day. Cody has a locker nearby, maybe you should ask him."_

"Okay, thanks TK. Talk to ya later," said Kari with a smile.

_"Bye."_ *click*

"What'd he say?" asked Yolei.

"He doesn't know anything about it. He sounds like he's telling the truth," answered Kari. "I'll try Cody."

_Brrr... Brrr..._ three rings... four rings...

Kari glanced at her watch. "Come on, somebody pick up." After about six rings, the answering machine picked up, and Mrs Hida's voice could be heard. _Hi, this is the Hida Residence. Sorry, we're not home right now, but just leave a short message after the beep, and we'll get back to you. Thank you ...beep_

"Hello, this is Kari. Call me when you get a chance Cody. Thanks, bye." Kari hung up the cell phone.

Yolei sat up. "Davis hasn't answered any of my e-mails. He wouldn't leave his D-terminal lying around."

"Let me try," said Kari. She pulled out her D-terminal, and sent a simple message. "There, I just sent-"

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Whoa, that was fast," remarked Yolei. "What'd you say?"

Kari giggled at the message answer. "I asked him if I should get a bikini or a one-piece for this summer. He says I should try a no-piece, naturally."

"So he was just ignoring my messages?" said Yolei. "Why would he do that?"

Kari smiled. "He must know something about the letter."

"Let's interrogate him!" yelled Yolei. "He'll tell us who wrote it!"

"What if _he_ wrote it?" suggested Kari as she punched up a new e-mail message.

Yolei paused. "...I never thought about that. He seems so obsessed with you, that I doubted he would write me a letter. Besides, he's not exactly a... romantic kind of guy."

Kari shrugged. "You never know. There, I just sent a message to Davis asking him to meet me at the mall to help me pick out that swimsuit."

"He actually believed you?" said Yolei with amazement as they headed out the door.

****

Davis flipped through the bikini rack, looking for just the right one...

"Nope...nope...nope...ooh...nope."

"Hi Davis!" said Kari as she walked into the store, followed by Yolei. Davis turned around with a huge smile on his face...until he saw Yolei. 

"Hi Kar- Ahh! Sorry gotta go!" Within seconds, he was making a mad dash out of the store.

"Get him!" yelled Yolei. Davis ran through the mall, dodging other people and yelling quick appologies as he raced through the crowded halls. Yolei and Kari ran as fast as they could to catch him, but Davis was a soccer player.

Davis looked back and saw they were way behind. "Heh heh heh...*phew*...That was-" WHAM! Davis felt an extraordinary amount of pain run through his body as he collided with a photobooth.

"Mommi..." Davis fell backwards with a *thump*, allowing Kari and Yolei the chance to catch up with him. They looked down at him, suppressing giggles.

"Nice try goggle boy!" said Yolei as Davis got up. "Now spill it! Why are you trying to hide from me?"

"I'm not trying to hide from you," said Davis lightheadedly. "Why would I do that Yolei?" Yolei grabbed Davis' goggles and stretched them towards her, then let them go, causing them to snap into Davis' face, rather painfully.

"Oww!" he complained, pulling the goggles back up to their normal spot.

"Come on Davis, tell me! What do you know about the letter?"

Davis shook his head. "I don't know anything about your stupid letter!"

"Then why are you trying to hide from me, huh!" barked Yolei.

Davis looked around, trying to find a security guard...or maybe an armed soldier that could pry Yolei away from him. "Uh...I've decided to stop arguing with you by staying away from you all together?" he answered jokingly.

Kari ran a finger along Davis' chin. "Davis, please?" she said with big, sad eyes. "Once you tell Yolei the truth, we can go buy that bikini..."

Davis seemed gripped by indecision- something you wouldn't expect from a guy in his position. "I...I can't. I promised..."

"Promised who what?"

"Ahh...uhh...oh man." Suddenly Davis looked at something behind them with fear. "Ack! Look out!"

Yolei and Kari turned around quickly. "What, what!" Just as they said that, the sound of someone running from them could be heard behind them. The girls turned around to see just what they expected- Davis had made a break for it.

"I can't believe we fell for _that_," groaned Yolei. "Davis just outsmarted us."

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of anyone's mouth," said Kari.

"At least we know that Davis knows who wrote it… and that he didn't write it. *Phew*."

"What's wrong with Davis?" said Kari jokingly. "He's not _that_ bad."

"Speak for yourself."

****

----------------------

Motomiya Residence

6:30 PM

----------------------

*Ding-dong*

Jun walked to the door and looked out the peephole. She opened the door and answered with a smile. "Hey there girls."

Kari and Yolei smiled. "Hi Jun, is Davis home?"

"No he's not home!" yelled a voice from the back of the house.

Jun smiled. "Yeah, he's home. Come in." Jun moved out of the way, allowing the two girls to enter the home. Jun walked to the hall and knocked on Davis' bedroom door. "Davis, visitors!"

"I told you, I'm not home!" he answered from the other side.

Jun walked out to the living room where Yolei and Kari were sitting. "He's in his room. Go on in."

"Thanks Jun," said Kari with a smile. Kari and Yolei walked to the bedroom door, knocked a few times, and opened it up. They walked inside, finding the room to be empty.

"Daaavis," called out Yolei. "We know you're in here." No answer.

_Hmm... if I were Davis, where would I hide._ Yolei walked to the closet and opened it up. "Ah hah!"

*Thunk* "Oww!" cried Davis as he rammed his head into the wall. "Darn it Yolei, you're too dangerous! Everybody let gets near you gets injured somehow!"

"No, that's just you," said Kari as the two dragged him out of the closet.

"Now Davis, just tell us what we want to know, and we'll leave you alone!" said Yolei. "You can't hold out forever!"

"Just try me!" Davis countered. "I promised I would never tell!"

"Fine, if you don't want to tell, then just tell us what you know about the letter."

Davis sighed and fell on his bed. "...Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Sure," they said with a nod.

Davis groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Okay. I know who it is because he asked me to deliver it for him. He said he was too shy to do it in person, so he asked if I would give it to Yolei. I agreed, but I didn't want to give Yolei the wrong idea, so I just stuck it in her locker. I guess you just didn't notice it until it fell out of your ba- Hey, what're you doing!"

Yolei and Kari pinned Davis to the bed. "You're going to tell us who he is, or you're going to laugh yourself to death!"

"What do you...oh no. Please, not that!"

Kari and Yolei wiggled their fingers. "You'd better tell us..." The girls reached down and started tickling Davis, making him squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

"St-Hahahaha- please! Hahahahaha- okay, okay! Hahahahaha!"

The girls stopped tickling him momentarily. "You'll tell?"

"Yes! Yes! Just don't do that again!"

They continued to pin him, just in case. "Okay, tell me!" ordered Yolei. "Who wrote that letter!"

****

"Ken dear!" said Mrs. Ichijouji through her son's door. "Are you in there?"

Ken looked up from his book towards the door. "Yes mother, what is it?"

She slowly opened the door and peaked inside. "Here's your mail for today. It's quite a pile." Mrs. Ichijouji placed the pile of fan mail on the edge of Ken's bed. "I'll just leave these here for you."

"Thanks mom. Good night," he said as he returned to his book.

"Good night hon," she answered, closing the door slowly. Ken sighed sadly as he reached over and picked up the stack of letters. He put it in his lap and waded through it methodically. He read the names, and tossed most of them aside. He only read a couple, finding each more outrageous than the last. None of them had what he was looking for.

"I wonder if the Backstreet Boys have this same problem on Valentine's Day. All that fan mail, and not a single one that is sincere." Ken gathered the opened mail and placed it in his desk drawer. As an after thought, he walked over to his computer and booted up his e-mail. As could be expected, it was filled to the brim with messages from people he didn't know. Ken made a mental note to change his address, and keep it secret this time. Around the fourtieth message, Ken gave up and deleted all of them at the same time, not worried about who wrote them or what they said.

"*Sigh*... another Valentine's day come and gone." Ken hopped back into bed, turned out the light, and closed his eyes...

_Beep Beep Beep_!

"What the..." Ken got up and reached over to grab the source of the noise, his D-terminal. He turned on the light and looked at the message on the screen. Slowly, his eyes widened in disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Ken,

Ever since day one, I knew we would be together. I remember seeing your beautiful face for the first time... what a day. Your beautiful eyes... your charming smile... your smooth hair... I thought you were a dream. When I found out you were real, I dreamt of you every night. I still do Ken... I still dream of you. I never could find the strength to tell you my feelings in person, but I guess we both have that in common now. Now that I know you feel for me the same way that I feel for you...my dreams will never be the same.

Your Valentine Forever,

Yolei 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
